In a motor vehicle, it is known to use sensors for measuring the position or the rotational speed of a drive shaft. By way of example, such a sensor may be a sensor for measuring the position of a motor vehicle camshaft, termed TPO sensor (“True Power On”, that is to say giving a position when it is powered up).
Such a sensor includes, in a known manner, a body made from a molded thermoplastic material and inside which is housed an electronic measurement module. This body makes it possible both to fasten the sensor in the vehicle and to protect the electronic module from the gases and the projections generated by the vehicle.
The electronic measurement module comprises, in a known manner, an integrated circuit linked to three pins for connecting the sensor to the electrical communication network of the vehicle in order to communicate the measurements, carried out by the sensor, to a computer of the vehicle. These three pins are a pin for supplying the electronic measurement module with electric power, an output pin for sending electrical signals from the sensor to the electrical communication network of the vehicle and a ground pin, respectively.
In order to improve the electromagnetic compatibility of the sensor, it is known to link some of the connection pins to one another using two-wire electrical components, for example of resistive or capacitive type. It is thus known, for example, to link the electrical power supply pin to the ground pin by way of a resistor.
The mounting of a two-wire component is carried out once the electronic measurement module has been mounted in the body, and requires the wires of the component to comply with the position at which they are soldered to the pins, and then requires the component to be soldered and the free end of the wires protruding from the solder joints to be cut off.
It may in addition be necessary to form what are termed “flexibility” loops on the two wires of the electrical component, in order to avoid the risks of cracking or breakage on wires when thermal shocks occur.
Such loops are formed by bending, before fastening of the electrical component, this being complex and difficult to reproduce in terms of geometry and requiring expensive tooling.
Furthermore, the size of the component may prove to be incompatible with the space available around the connection pins once the electronic measurement module has been mounted in the body of the sensor.
The mounting of the electrical component may thus prove to be complex, difficult to reproduce, time-consuming and expensive, thereby exhibiting significant drawbacks.